Matrix Reprogrammed
by bobrox15
Summary: Rated R for occasional Strong language. Neo is dead and the machines turned on their promise. The people of Zion must still free everyone from the Matrix, to do this they must find a new ONE. Complete!
1. The Matrix has you

(Zion was safe from the robots at last as the robots left peacefully, it was all thanks to Neo, THE ONE. However, the robots decided to leave all the humans who were in the Matrix there. Morpheus, Niobe, and all the remaining Ships and crew set out to free who was left. Morpheus knew that when THE ONE died he had to be replaced to balance the equation so he set out with the survivors of his crew and a few new members.) ( Meanwhile in the Matrix a young man named Garm was driving to his job at the nearby Wendys when he was encountered by some men in black trench coats and Sunglasses.)

Garm: (walking up to them) "What do you people want?"

Man 1: (he removes his sunglasses) " I must show you something, follow me"

( Garm gets into the Taxi with the man and they arrive at a large warehouse like building.)

Garm: "What the hell is this place" (The scene transforms into the real world)

Man: "this is the real world, you are only living in a fantasy created by machines" (the man continues to explain the Matrix, I can't remember everything word for word so go and watch The Matrix if you wanna know what the man told Garm)

Man: "If you take the Red Pill you will see just how far the Rabbit hole goes. If you take the Blue Pill you will wake up in your bed as if this was only a bad dream. So what will it be? The Red Pill or The Blue Pill?

Garm: "I think I'll take The Blue one, my life sux enough without adding the factor of living in fear that the machines will come and kill us."

Man : "All right, I just hope you wont regret this" (the man gives Garm the pill and he takes it and wakes up in his bed.)

Garm: "What an unusual dream, how did you sleep Gracie?"

Gracie: "woof."

Garm: "I'll take that as a yes."

( Garm headed to work like he always did but encountered a group of Agents)

Garm: "just like the dream I had, only the guys I encountered looked different."

Agent: "Mr. White, I believe you met with some men last night."

Garm: "only the people I work with unless you consider my dream."

Agent: "We do not appreciate lies Mr. White."

Garm: "What do you want from me?"

Agent: "We want you to join us, we want you to destroy the resistance."

Garm: "I don't know what kind of bullshit your talking about but don't involve me."

Agent: "We're not giving you a choice."

Garm: "Let me through, I have a job to get to."

Agent: "You chose to remain here, you must help us protect the Matrix if you wish to remain here."

Garm: "You mean it's real, the dream I had really happened."

Agent: "You must Join us unless you wish to be killed, you are THE ONE, the only one who can end the Matrix but if you help us your powers will have the opposite affect and they will be valuable to us."

Garm: "If it pays good I'll do it"

Agent: "The Job pays better than you could ever imagine."

(The whole area disappeared in a blinding light and Garm found him and the Agents in a glowing white area. Garm was wearing a black trench coat and sunglasses and felt much stronger than before.)

Agent: "You are now one of us but you are an upgrade so you appear different than us."

Garm: "I see"

(They were now in an office building )

Garm: "What exactly do I do?"

Agent: "You'll know when the time comes, until then your free."

(Garm went out to explore the city and while he was crossing the street a car came around the corner and slammed right into him. The Car split in half and Garm was knocked a few inches away and was not injured at all. Garm got angry and picked up both halves of the car and threw them into the air. Garm was completely amazed at his strength.)

Garm: "Bastards"

(Garm began to hear a voice in his head)

Voice: "Resistance at 21st and Walnut."

(Garm got there without transferring himself into another person, Garm decided to follow them to see what they were up to. Garm waited outside the building decided to head up the stairs because he realized what he was supposed to do. When Garm tried to go back outside their was a brick wall in the way.)

"What's this all about?" "I guess I'll hafta take em out for sure now"

(Garm climbed up the stairs to see the people from his so called dream)


	2. Agent Garm

( Garm walked up to them, the man who told Garm about the Matrix in his supposed Dream spoke )

Geo: "I see you have made your decision"

Garm: "What Decision?"

Geo: "Your Choice makes no difference to me and Decision was never mine"

Garm: "You're making absolutely no damn sense."

Geo: "Agents, Run"

(The group began to run but Geo stayed)

Geo: "It's time to show me why you decided to stay within the Matrix"

Garm: "I'm sorry I must do this, but the Matrix depends on me to stop you"

(Garm and Geo began to fight. Garm Realized his powers went beyond just physical strength. Garm pummeled Geo pretty Heavily but Geo decided to flee, Garm chased after him Garm could here a phone ringing. Garm followed Geo down the stairs and saw Geo pick up the phone. Garm knocked Geo to the ground and pointed his handgun at Geo. Geo grabbed the phone.)

Geo: "so this will end everything"

BANG

(Geo was gone, Garm realized he must have escaped using the phone right at the last second)

Garm: "Shit, I must get the others"

(Garm found a window and when he looked out he saw the other three fleeing. Garm jumped out the window and continued pursuit. Garm caught up to the three as they headed into a warehouse One of the group was opening the door about to enter when Garm caught up.)

BANG

Garm: "One Down, Two at go"

( Garm began to search the warehouse. Garm could hear their footsteps but couldn't find them anywhere.)

RING!!!!!!!!

(A Phone began to ring, Garm knew that was how the Resistance escaped so he headed toward where the phone was. Garm saw a woman almost reach the phone and was about to shoot when he noticed a man with two uuzies standing right to his left.)

Man: "Your not taking her life today asshole"

(The man began unloading all his ammo at Garm but Garm dodged it all with ease. Garm couldn't believe all this power he acquired as an agent. Garm unloaded his handgun at the man, he was dead.)

Garm: "Poor fellow, these guys need to learn how to surrender"

(Garm headed to the phone and realized the woman already escaped. The other agents arrived. )

Agent 1: "you missed two of them but they were just lucky"

Agent 2: "Next time you wont underestimate them? Will you Garm?"

Garm: "No, now I know what the enemy is capable of."

(Garm was going to head home to relax and talk to Gracie but the voice in his head came back, Garm realized this was the Matrix and it told the agents where their next targets were.)

Voice: "Resistance is nearby, search the nearby apartment complex"

(Garm ran next door and up the stairs and into and apartment where he had a strange feeling of uneasiness)

Oracle: "I knew you'd show up sometime, a little late but you're here"

Garm: "Who are you?"

Oracle: "I'm the Oracle, I suppose you have a question on your mind."

Garm: "I heard the Agents talking about THE ONE" who is he? Am I him?"

Oracle: "You are THE ONE, just not the RIGHT one."

Garm: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Oracle: "You just gotta figure that out your own damn self" "Oh, I've got more visitors."

Garm: "I better be leaving, I was supposed to be looking for someone."

Oracle: "What a coincidence, they're the ones who are here" "Oh, I almost forgot, there will be no fighting done here."

(Garm went out the balcony door and jumped down to the street and then reentered the building to wait for his enemies. As soon as Geo walked out Garm Shot a bullet right past his head)

Geo: "Agents, their still here."

Girl: "I knew it was too soon to come back here."

Garm: "Surrender before I have to kill you."

(Geo and the girl ran down the stairs with Garm following closely)

Geo: "Anna, exit the stairs into the hallway on the next floor"

Anna: "ok sir"

(The two went into the hallway and Garm reached it too. Geo was blocking the hallway and was completely covered in ammo.)

Geo: "Dodge this!" (Geo began unloading everything he could but Garm dodged it all)

Garm: "I wish there was some other way"

SMASH (Garm was hit upside the head, Garm realized he was concentrating only on Geo and didn't notice when Anna went into a door that led to the same room as the door right next to him. Garm was temporarily stunned as Geo and Anna entered the room with a ringing phone. Garm followed as soon as he regained his senses.

Geo: "Hurry now"

Anna: "You go first captain, you're the most important"

Geo: "I wouldn't say that but let's not argue right now"

(Geo escaped just as Garm entered the room)

Garm: "It'll all be over soon" (Garm pointed the gun at Anna)

Anna: "I thought you were him, but I was wrong, I thought you were going to help us"

Garm: "I belong in the Matrix, I don't want to kill but it's the only way to stop you"

(Back on the Archangel Geo and his remaining crew realize that one more of their members will not return)

Geo: "I wish I could go back to save you, it should have been me, not you"

Jinx: "I can't believe how short this trip has been for you, I wish you could have lived long enough to see us end this once and for all" (Back in the Matrix Garm is debating over what he should do)

BANG BANG BANG (the shots were heard as Garm fired them from his gun.)


	3. Hard drive Memory

> ( The scene shifts to one of a little boy with a white T-shirt and zip-off jeans with only one of the knees zipped off, and a teenage girl that looked much like Anna but had brown hair, she was very attractive. Garm realizes who the people are, the boy was himself and the girl was his older sister.)
> 
> Young Garm: (with tears in his eyes) "When will they be back?"
> 
> Sis: "I don't know" (Garm began hearing her thoughts) they'll never be back, they were no longer useful so they were deleted. It's just us two now.
> 
> Young Garm: "please don't leave sis"
> 
> Sis: "Don't worry I'll always be here for you" (That was in fact a lie as Garm recalled the next scene that came into view, Garm was now 17 and his sister was 26. Garm saw Agent Smith walk into the apartment where they were, Smith first shoved his hand into Garm's sister's chest and she changed into a Smith copy. Garm was next and there was nothing he could do, well Neo ended up saving all the humans but all the programs were deleted and the Matrix made new ones.)
> 
> Garm: "SIS!!!!!"
> 
> BANG BANG BANG
> 
> Garm looked at the wall where he shot and all that was left was a phone off the hook on a table and all covered with bullet holes.
> 
> ( Back on the Archangel Geo and the remainder of the crew were amazed at the miracle that had just taken place.)
> 
> Geo: (hugging Anna) "I'm so glad your ok"
> 
> Anna: "Garm let me go for some reason"
> 
> Geo: "did he say why?"
> 
> Anna : "He mentioned the name Sis"
> 
> Geo: "Hmmm…. I wonder why he let you live, he is an agent and agents are supposed to be ruthless killing machines."
> 
> (Back in the Matrix Garm is taken back to the office building with the other agents)
> 
> Agent 1: "You blew it, you let them live"
> 
> Agent 2: "I'm tired of your bullshit"
> 
> Agent 3: "You will have one more chance to redeem yourself before we will be forced to terminate you."
> 
> Garm: "Don't worry, emotions will not distract me next time."
> 
> (Garm hears the voice again)
> 
> Voice: "We have located a human believed to be THE ONE on 13th and Tyler"
> 
> Agent 1: "It appears we were mistaken, you aren't THE ONE"
> 
> Agent 2: "To redeem yourself you must kill him."
> 
> Agent 3: "Terminate now"
> 
> (Garm drove quickly to the place not using his transfer ability because it usually weakened him.)
> 
> Garm: "A Wal-Mart?!?! What kind of bullshit is this?"
> 
> (Garm begins his search and finds his target in the book isle)
> 
> Garm: "excuse me sir"
> 
> Man: "yes?"
> 
> Garm: "sorry about this"
> 
> Man: "what?"
> 
> SLAM ( Garm's hand slammed into the side of the guy's face.)
> 
> Man: "What the fuck? (The man ran for it and Garm chased him. They ended up in the gun isle, the man shattered the glass and pulled some out.)
> 
> Man: "I was warned about you."
> 
> Garm: "You're still going to be terminated, whether you knew it or not"
> 
> (The man jumped on top of a shelf and began to run above them, Garm just ran through the shelves and continued pursuit. The man turned around and began firing at Garm, Garm easily dodged and ran at the shelve and shattered it.)
> 
> Garm: "It's time I complete my mission."
> 
> ( Garm walked up to the man and was about to punch him when he got up and began his attempt to pummel Garm with punches, Garm couldn't even feel the punches.)
> 
> Garm: "You wont accomplish anything, I have the powers of an agent, no normal human can defeat me."
> 
> Man: "I have to if I'm going to continue living"
> 
> (Garm punched the man through the Shelf and walked toward him)
> 
> Garm: "Give up already"
> 
> Man: (very badly injured and bleeding) "No… I- I won't- I won't let you kill me"
> 
> Garm: "It's too late for that."
> 
> ( Garm pulled out his gun as the man got up. Garm aimed his gun at the man's head )
> 
> BANG (Garm shot the gun and the man fell to the ground, the only thing was, he got up unaffected by the shot)
> 
> Garm: (thinking in his head) THE ONE, he's THE ONE.


	4. An agent no more

> ( As the fight continues Garm wonders how he can possibly beat THE ONE )
> 
> Garm: ( thinking in his head ) THE ONE, he's THE ONE.
> 
> ( The man began to walk toward Garm so Garm attempted to pummel him with his fists but the man blocked every punch.)
> 
> Man: "I cannot be terminated, I'm to powerful for that."
> 
> (The man threw one swift punch and Garm went flying through the wall. Going into a strange stance and raising one arm into the air the man flew away.)
> 
> Garm: "Shit! I'll need to find him again"
> 
> Agent 1: "You've failed us again, you are no longer useful."
> 
> Agent 2: "Preparing to terminate"
> 
> Garm: ( preparing to fight) "I wont go down easy"
> 
> Agent 1: "Nobody can stop an agent"
> 
> Agent 2: "Surrender now and deletion will be painless"
> 
> ( Garm began to fend off the agents, with a swift punch to the chest Garm's hand went inside one of the Agents and he transformed. The new agent appeared to look just like Garm only with short spiky silver hair instead of medium length spiky blonde hair.)
> 
> Garm Agent: "I believe the tables have turned now"
> 
> Agent 2: "H-how can this be? It's THE negative ONE
> 
> (you know that for every negative there must be a positive, for every Neo there must be a Smith, Garm has become like Smith only he's human and not a program.)
> 
> Garm: "I guess there is another who faces deletion now"
> 
> ( More Agents began to arrive, instead of transforming them however, Garm just picked them off like flies )
> 
> Agent: "He must be terminated, he cant live, his existence threatens the Matrix."
> 
> ( Garm finished killing the Agents and walked casually out of Wal-Mart )
> 
> Male Shopper: "What the?"
> 
> Female worker: "I have no clue what just happened here but the police will be here shortly"
> 
> (Garm Headed back home but changed his mind when he saw Geo walking down the street.)
> 
> Geo: "He's here beware."
> 
> ( Anna snuck behind Garm and was about to knock him out when Garm turned around and knocked her out.)
> 
> Garm: "So, you planned to attack me by surprise"
> 
> Geo: "ANNA!!"
> 
> Garm: ( lying Anna on the ground ) "I mean you no harm now. I'm no longer with the agents"
> 
> Geo: "How is that possible, they kill anyone who tries to walk out on them"
> 
> Garm: "I can't explain, I just killed them easily"
> 
> Geo: "They must have went there through humans."
> 
> Garm: "So they're still out there"
> 
> Geo: "You may be able to run from or even miraculously defeat an agent, but you can't kill one."
> 
> Garm: "I realized that when I was an agent"
> 
> Geo: "So What do you plan to do now? Living here in the Matrix is now no longer safe.
> 
> Garm: Unless they're cleared out Computers still have every piece of data in their hard drive even if it was deleted, I must find my sister."
> 
> Geo: "It is virtually impossible, only certain programs can access the deep down reaches of the Matrix's hard drive."
> 
> Garm: "It's worth a try"
> 
> Geo: "We must leave now, he is waiting for us."
> 
> Garm: "Who is?"
> 
> Geo: "THE ONE"
> 
> Garm: ( Begins to feel very angry for some reason ) "Oh, I see, I'll just let you go now"
> 
> Geo : "Aren't you coming with us?"
> 
> Garm: "I'm sorry but I can't"
> 
> Anna: (Finally wakes up ) "Why not?"
> 
> Garm: "I have my reasons"
> 
> ( Geo and Anna head off to the Downtown area of the city as Garm returns home)


	5. He reads like an Agent

( The agents seemed to be too busy Chasing The Resistance and THE real ONE that Garm didn't have very much trouble with them. Garm decided he was ready to find his sister and see if he could restore her to the Matrix. Meanwhile at Zion everyone was wondering why The Archangel hadn't yet returned. )

Commander: "Why hasn't the Archangel returned yet?"

Radar watch: "It appears the crew has encountered a problem within the Matrix"

Commander: "We must send another ship out to help them before the Sentinels come after them. ( Sentinels only attack if humans are in their territory for too long now that they've made a treaty )

Morpheus: "I will volunteer my crew to perform the rescue operation."

Commander: "Are you sure? The Neo Nebbacudnezzar hasn't been tested yet" (sorry, can't spell Nebbacudnezzar )

Morpheus: "Then this would be the perfect time to test it then."

Commander: "I hope we don't end up having to send in two more ships to the rescue if you're making the wrong choice Morpheus."

Intercom worker: "I'll have Niobe, Kid, Ghost, Sparx, and Link head to the ship immediately."

( The crew prepared to begin their rescue operation. Meanwhile in the Matrix Geo and Anna are about to free THE ONE from the Matrix.)

Geo: "As of now, anyone who is unaware of the Matrix believes you to be dead, your name from now on is Zeta."

Zeta: "So you're telling me I'm THE ONE, some kind of superhero that is going to save the remaining humans from the Matrix." "What is this? Some kind of movie."

Geo: "Your mission is too important, you must come with us now or the agents will come to destroy you."

Zeta: "Agents? You mean like the blonde guy I fought who had some sort of super powers also."

Geo: (Thinks to himself) Garm! If the two of them fought, why are they both still alive? "Yes, agents are very dangerous no one can kill them and not many survive in battle against them."

Zeta: "Then lets hurry up" (The phone rings and Geo answers it and Jacks out. All of a sudden Agents burst through the door but Zeta has already gone to the Real World. Anna is alone with 3 Agents chasing her.)

Anna: " Oh Shit It's going to take a miracle to save my ass now"

( All of a sudden, that Miracle came, Garm burst through the wall taking out one Agent.)

Garm: "Shit, it's a human"

Anna: "H-how did you get here?"

Garm: "I saw agents and decided to follow them"

( Meanwhile The Neo Nebbacudnezzar is headed to find the Archangel )

Morpheus: "They're in that sector"

Niobe: "I'm on it"

( The Neo Nebbacudnezzar reached the Archangel and realized Anna was in the Matrix and was surrounded by Agents, The crew didn't know about Garm because he read like an agent.)

Link: "Oh Shit, I don't think there is a way out for her."

Jinx: "If we both run a search on each of our ships we may find an exit quicker"

Morpheus: "Hurry, someone's life depends on it.

( They run a search and find an exit but it's nearly impossible to outrun an agent. Garm Takes out more agents and slows them down some. Jinx tells Anna that an exit was found nearby and that an agent is about to catch her. Anna only sees Garm behind so she tells them that Garm must still read like an Agent. Garm and Anna find the room with the ringing phone and get to it before any agents get near. )

Anna: "Thank you for your help, I hope you can manage the agents alone."

( Anna kisses Garm and he blushes. Anna picks up the phone and Jacks out. )

Garm: "I'll have to take these agents out, for Anna"

(Garm bursts through the door where he sees around 30 agents smashing through the warehouse walls.)

Garm: "Oh Shit"

( Garm begins to charge his way through when all of a sudden, the room completely turns to code and Garm notices and escape route underground. When Garm lands he's in an area that appears to be a lake surrounded by a cliff and Garm is on top of this cliff. Garm looks down to see images from the lives of various programs, Garm even sees Neo and Smith fight one another.)

Garm: "Where the Hell am I?"

( Meanwhile the Neo Nebbacudnezzar and Archangel escape from Sentinel territory )

Morpheus: "How can someone who reads like an agent be a good guy?"

Anna: "Don't ask me, he just saved my life"

Morpheus: "He's Smith's reincarnation. There must always be balance in the Matrix and since Zeta is THE ONE, Neo's reincarnation, there must be a reincarnation for Smith as well.

Anna: "Are you saying Garm is evil?"

Morpheus: "He very well is, he will stop at nothing to destroy Zeta whenever he enters the Matrix.

Anna: "Garm can't be evil, he's saved our lives plenty of times"

Morpheus: "Don't let you emotions get in the way of our mission, Garm dies or he will eventually stop us from freeing all the humans.

Jinx: "Are you sure your not overreacting sir?"

Morpheus: " Stop the ship I need to Jack in"

Niobe: "What for?"

Morpheus: "Garm needs to be stopped, his existence threatens the entire population in the Matrix."

Niobe: "He reads like and Agent, nobody can stop an Agent"

Morpheus: "I believe I can at least try"

( Niobe stops the ship and Morpheus Jacks in to the Matrix )


	6. It Ends Today

****

> > **( **Garm is wondering where he is when all of a sudden he begins to float upwards and everything changes back to code. Garm lands on the ground and is now back in the city, only it's empty and it's raining.)
>> 
>> Morpheus: "I've been expecting you"
>> 
>> Garm: "What the hell?"
>> 
>> Morpheus: "We cannot have another Smith, your very existence threatens the humans"
>> 
>> Garm: "You've got it all wrong, I help the humans now"
>> 
>> Morpheus: "The way your code reads we can't be too sure of that, can we?"
>> 
>> Garm: "Bullshit"
>> 
>> Morpheus: "This ends today"
>> 
>> Garm: "If you say so"
>> 
>> ( Morpheus and Garm begin to fight )
>> 
>> Garm: "You must not know who I am if your willing to fight me"
>> 
>> Morpheus: "Neither do you, it's who you are that is why I have to fight you"
>> 
>> ( Morpheus begins to pummel Garm with his fists and Garm blocks every punch and then throws one at Morpheus knocking him around 12 feet away. Morpheus gets up undamaged and does that famous stance from The Matrix and then both Garm and Morpheus charge at one another and they both punched each other's face. Both fighters received heavy damage from the blow, Morpheus' mouth was now all bloody. Garm and Morpheus charged at each other and began punching so fast nobody on the two ship knew what was going on. On the Neo Nebbacudnezzar Niobe was worried that Morpheus couldn't win, on the Archangel Anna wondered why the two had to do this. Back in the Matrix Morpheus seemed to have the upper hand but was tiring out much faster than Garm.)
>> 
>> Geo: "You still think highly of Garm now?"
>> 
>> Anna: "Garm would never try to kill one of us now"
>> 
>> Geo: "Your emotions cloud your judgment"
>> 
>> Anna: "If Garm really wanted to kill Morpheus that battle would be over by now and Morpheus would be long dead by now."
>> 
>> ( Anna was wrong, Garm was fighting as hard as he possibly could just to stay alive right now but Morpheus' skills were too much.)
>> 
>> Morpheus: ( Picking Garm up by the neck )"It ends now"
>> 
>> ( Garm's eyes turn red and he kicks Morpheus to the ground. Garm proceeds to pummel Morpheus with his fists. Tears fill Anna's eyes and she runs to her room. Garm Picks Morpheus up by the neck .)
>> 
>> Garm: "How does it feel?" (laughs evilly) "Does it hurt?"
>> 
>> ( Garm shoves his hand into Morpheus' chest.)
>> 
>> Niobe: "Garm is taking over him, we must unplug him now"
>> 
>> Garm: "Now feel death, death is the inevitable, you cant avoid it."
>> 
>> ( Garm pulls his hand out of Morpheus' chest and Morpheus falls to the ground near dead.)
>> 
>> Niobe: "I-I don't understand, he stopped"
>> 
>> ( Anna is in her room crying as Geo knocks on the door.)
>> 
>> Geo: "Come here"
>> 
>> Anna: "Go away"
>> 
>> Geo: "It's over, Garm let Morpheus live and Garm is also alive"
>> 
>> ( Anna instantly cheered up as she hears this news )
>> 
>> Geo: "There is unfortunately bad news, both are injured and agents are coming"
>> 
>> Anna: "We must go and save them."
>> 
>> Geo: "You know it would be a failed mission, nobody can defeat an agent, besides we must get out of Sentinel territory because a patrol is coming right now."
>> 
>> Anna: "Morpheus needs us, he's the best there is and the resistance needs him. I'd give my life to save two that are more important"
>> 
>> Geo: "You're letting your emotions control you, you'll die for sure"
>> 
>> Anna: "It was in my plans all along. Jack me in, or must I force you.
>> 
>> ( Anna Jacks in to the Matrix to perform her risky Rescue operation. )
>> 
>> Anna: "Jinx, I need some uuzies and a Camaro."
>> 
>> Jinx: "I'm on it"
>> 
>> ( With her Camaro and Uuzies Anna heads to the middle of the city to save Morpheus and Garm. )
>> 
>> --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
>> 
>> Author's note: I don't do very many of these, this is a first.
>> 
>> This chapter gave me hell, I was almost done and was about to save it when my computer shut off, deleting everything so I had to completely rewrite this chapter.
>> 
>> I hope you enjoy my work and if anyone can spell Nebbacudnezzar ( Morpheus' ship from the Matrix if you cant read my horrible spelling ) correctly, please tell me in your review.


	7. The Rescue Opperation

( The Rescue Operation began. It was either Anna finds Morpheus and Garm before the agents do or it is the end for all three. Meanwhile on the two ships Sentinels are closing in and the ships are helpless while people are still jacked into the Matrix.)

Niobe: "Oh shit! We're sitting ducks as long as Morpheus is Jacked into the Matrix"

Ghost: "I sure hope the three of them hurry"

( In the City Garm had just defeated Morpheus. )

Garm: "I believe it's over now, our greed to be the only one to survive will cause us both to Die at the hands of the agents."

( Morpheus was still unconscious and Garm was badly wounded but able to stand. All of a sudden Garm heard a car speeding their way, It was Anna. )

Anna: "Hurry and get in, Agents are on their way."

Garm: "Sure"

( Garm grabbed Morpheus and jumped into the Camaro. )

Garm: "I-I can't help you anymore"

( Garm lost consciousness and it was now up to Anna to save all three lives )

Anna: "Oh Shit, here they come"

( There were six agents, four were crammed into a Firebird and there were two on Motorcycles riding along side, six agents total.)

Anna: "Geo was right, this is suicide, Jinx I need an exit NOW"

Jinx: "I'm on it"

Anna: "Please hurry"

Jinx: "Found one at 21st and Kellogg"

Anna: "Great, I just have to hit the Highway immediately"

( Anna jumped the side rail and was on the highway, the agents followed )

Anna: Come on, "I hafta get these two at safety no matter what"

(Anna found where she needed to go and jumped the car off the bridge and headed for the phone booth)

Morpheus: ( Just waking up) "W-what's going on?"

Anna: "I'm on a suicide mission to save you, long story."

( Morpheus noticed Garm and was surprised )

Anna: "He let you live so please don't do something like that again."

( Anna grabbed Garm and Ran with Morpheus to the Phone. Morpheus escaped just as 5 agents surrounded the booth. Garm wakes up.)

Anna: "You go"

Garm: "But I'm not free from the Matrix"

Anna: "Y-you mean you've never been to the real world"

Garm: "Go"

Anna: "But I cant leave you"

Garm: "Not to completely change the subject, where's the 6th agent?"

( The agent jumped down and threw a punch at the booth shattering the phone)

Anna: "We need another exit, this one was just terminated"

Jinx: "JUST RUN, I'll find an exit ASAP"

Garm: "I'll handle this"

Anna: "But your hurt"

Garm: "A little sleep does wonders, besides it's only 6 agents"

Anna: "ONLY AGENTS MY ASS?!?! You just said that like they're human"

Garm: "They are, that is why you never can kill and agent, the take over humans and you just kill the human, never the agent who takes them over."

Anna: "The car, NOW"

( Anna Drives while Garm shoots at the Agent's car and Motorcycles)

Garm: "This is gonna be easy"

Anna: "I hope your right"

( Anna drives the car into a tunnel and the agents follow. Garm lands on the subway track and all of a sudden the subway comes.)

Garm: "The Agents are still following us"

Anna: "THE EXIT!!!!"

Garm: "That is, if we aren't smashed to bits by the train"

( Anna was barely able to outrun the train. Garm looked back as the agent's car was smashed to bits, and then the motorcycles )

Anna: "Almost there"

( They reached the exit. )

Anna: ( wrapping her arms around Garm and pulling him closely ) " This might be the last time I see you"

Garm: ( Blushing )"Even if more agents come, I can take them."

( Anna and Garm are there kissing for a long time)

RIIIIIING!!! ( The phone continues to ring while Garm and Anna kiss. Garm notices the agents have come back. )

Garm: "GO NOW!!!!"

( Anna picks up the phone and escapes. Back at the Archangel Geo and Anna watch in terror as More and more agents begin to appear around Garm. The ships also have to escape before the Sentinels reach them. In the Matrix Garm is ready for his Last stand )

Agents all together: "Commencing termination"

Garm: "With the girl out of the way, let's have a little fun"


	8. Garm's last stand

> ( Garm prepared for battle against the agents as the Archangel and the Neo Nebbacudnezzar barely escaped from the Sentinels in time to return safely to Zion.)
> 
> Morpheus: "So your telling me, Garm spared my life"
> 
> Niobe: "Yes, he was about to kill you but something changed his mind"
> 
> Morpheus: "Smith must not have complete control"
> 
> Niobe: "He's a human, Programs can be taken within a matter of seconds"
> 
> Morpheus: "I believe the only way to stop him is by sending THE ONE in after him"
> 
> Niobe: "Right now we must return to Zion"
> 
> Morpheus: "I know"
> 
> Ghost: "If you sacrifice Zeta then it will be a replay of last time, they will both die and we will have to find somebody else."
> 
> Morpheus: "Zeta will make the sacrifice so that he can kill Smith, Garm might be able to survive, if that works Garm will take Zeta's place."
> 
> Niobe: "You mean your gonna trust that kid?"
> 
> Morpheus: "I always did, It was Smith who I didn't"
> 
> ( Back on the Archangel Anna watched the screen in horror as the agents began fighting Garm )
> 
> Anna: "Can't we do something"
> 
> Geo: "We can't free him now, I believe unless he survives this battle until we can return tomorrow we can't do a thing."
> 
> ( Back in the Matrix Garm is ready for his last stand. )
> 
> Garm: "With the girl out of the way, let's have a little fun"
> 
> ( The agents begin firing at Garm but he freezes all the bullets )
> 
> Agents all together: "He's THE ONE, don't underestimate him."
> 
> ( Garm begins fighting the agents. At first the match looks like the Neo Vs. all the Smith copies from Matrix Revolutions. )
> 
> Garm: "I guess I've overestimated you guys, you suck"
> 
> ( As Garm says this the agents start piling on top of Garm )
> 
> Agents: "Terminating now"
> 
> Garm: "I don't think so"
> 
> ( On both Ships the onlookers watch as the code goes crazy )
> 
> Geo: "What is going on"
> 
> Anna: "s-s-something is wrong with the code"
> 
> Geo: "Holy Shit!"
> 
> Anna: "It's Garm, something is happening to him."
> 
> Geo: "I recognize this, he's pulling a Smith."
> 
> ( Back in the Matrix all the agents are thrown away by Garm's attack and before they hit the wall they transform into the silver haired Garm copies. More agents came but Garm let his copies do the fighting.)
> 
> Garm: "Geez, is there no fucking end to these guys?"
> 
> ( Garm proceeds to turn everything into code so he can return to the mysterious lake he was at before he fought Morpheus. On the ships everyone sees Garm disappear and that Agents are fighting agents. )
> 
> Anna: "Why are agents fighting agents?"
> 
> Geo: "Garm copied himself onto those agents so now they work for him"
> 
> Anna: "Oh"
> 
> ( The ships return to Zion and the crews to both ships get to rest for a while. Morpheus walks up to Geo when everyone is back in Zion )
> 
> Morpheus: "I would be glad if your crew would join the Neo Nebbacudnezzar"
> 
> Geo: "I've grown quite fond of the Archangel, besides I don't think there is enough room on one ship for two crew, let alone three."
> 
> Morpheus: "Most of each of our crews is dead"
> 
> Geo: "But most of us have the same jobs as crew member"
> 
> Morpheus: "Then we can take turns when we must stay in the ships for a long time"
> 
> Geo: "So your saying you have plenty of room?"
> 
> Morpheus: "The Neo Nebbacudnezzar is as large a two ships."
> 
> Geo: "I'll think about it while I rest up"
> 
> ( Everyone now rested, Anna was still worried about Garm )
> 
> Oracle: "You will find THE ONE but with finding him it will be you who must chose who you think THE ONE who will save Zion is. The one you love most, or one of your closest friends. Zion's survival depends on your choice and nobody else's"
> 
> Anna: "What if I make the wrong Choice?"
> 
> Oracle: "Then Smith will return to take over and Zion will fall."
> 
> ( Anna wakes up and realizes she was only remembering when she saw the Oracle )
> 
> Anna: ( talking to herself ) "I guess I already know the Choice, Garm or Zeta. But I can't let my emotions affect me when the time comes."
> 
> ( Anna gets undressed and heads for bed. All of a sudden there is a knock on the door.)
> 
> Anna: "Who is it?"
> 
> Zeta: "Can I come in?"
> 
> ( Anna opens the door for him and closes it when he walks in. )
> 
> Zeta: "I've realized that your heart rate is always different around Garm."
> 
> Anna: "What is it to you."
> 
> Zeta: "I was told that I would eventually have to kill Garm"
> 
> Anna: "Morpheus told you that, didn't he?"
> 
> Zeta: "Yes, it's just, Morpheus told me that Garm has traces of Smith's Data in him and that I am the only one who can stop him. Morpheus said that Garm could possibly be saved, but to do this I will have to Die."
> 
> Anna: "So you don't have to die?"
> 
> Zeta: "I will die, I know you love Garm so I wont stand in your way."
> 
> Anna: "Please don't say that, Garm is stuck in the Matrix. You are here."
> 
> Zeta: "Just like you, just like me. Garm can be freed from the Matrix"
> 
> Anna: ( Begins to cry ) "……."
> 
> Zeta: "You were told that you would have to choose one of us to live."
> 
> Anna: "How did you know"
> 
> Zeta: "The Oracle told me that the one I loved would make the choice as to who would be Zion's savior."
> 
> Anna: "I-I can't"
> 
> Zeta: "Your letting your emotions speak for you. I know I will not be able to save Zion, Just be sure not to forget me once Zion is free."
> 
> ( Anna hugs Zeta and he leaves )
> 
> Zeta: "Good night"
> 
> Anna: "Good night"
> 
> ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Long chapter. I hope you enjoy this Chapter, I'll get Chapter 9 up soon, I hope.


	9. I Am Smith

> ( Anna had a hard time sleeping that night and so did Zeta. Anna was sad that one of the two people she cared about most had to die and it would be at the hands of the man she loved which made it worse. Zeta knew that in order to save everyone else in the Matrix that he would have to die. Geo was wondering about what exactly Garm was. The next day the crew was to attempt to find out. The next morning everyone was awoke early. )
> 
> Geo: "We are about to search the Matrix for Garm to find out exactly what he is."
> 
> Anna: "He's a human."
> 
> Morpheus: "He reads like an agent and contains Smith's data though"
> 
> Zeta: "We will perform a test within the Matrix and will attempt to find him in the real world."
> 
> Anna: "What kind of test?"
> 
> Zeta: "A fight"
> 
> Morpheus: "It will be dangerous but you should be safe if we're all there.
> 
> Geo: "We must leave part of the crew behind, we are going to be entering deep into Sentinel territory and it will be dangerous."
> 
> Morpheus: "I know you, Anna, and Zeta are going, Niobe will be the captain and Sparx is operator. I guess this means Ghost, Kid, and Jinx are staying behind.
> 
> Geo: "so you're coming as well?"
> 
> Morpheus: "I'm the only one strong enough to save Zeta if Smith takes over."
> 
> Geo: "Let's hurry"
> 
> ( The crew got into the Neo Nebbacudnezzar and headed for an area where they could stop safely from the Sentinels. The crew Jacked in )
> 
> Geo: "Give us the location of Garm"
> 
> Sparx: "He's nowhere to be found"
> 
> Geo: "He can't just vanish, find him"
> 
> Sparx: "You don't have to yell"
> 
> ( At the fountain Garm was about to enter the mysterious water until he sensed the crew )
> 
> Garm: "They're here"
> 
> ( Garm suddenly goes into some sort of trance. Back where the crew is they see a Garm agent ( the silver haired copies Garm produces ) and he begins to walk up to the team)
> 
> Sparx: "I'm getting a strange reading, Garm is coming from somewhere else right to your location"
> 
> ( The Garm agent walks up to the crew )
> 
> Garm agent: "I see you came here looking for me"
> 
> ( The Garm agent picks Zeta up by the collar and then transforms into Garm )
> 
> Zeta: "What's going on with you?"
> 
> Garm: "I know you came looking to fight"
> 
> Morpheus: ( to himself ) "How could he have known?"
> 
> Garm: "I am THE ONE, I can feel your aggressiveness, just as I could read your question without you saying it, Morpheus. Your in the Matrix now, I can read all data now so you can't hide from anything now. (starts to laugh)
> 
> Zeta: "This is only a test Smith, let Garm fight me"
> 
> Garm: "We are one and the same now"
> 
> ( with that said, Garm threw Zeta through an oncoming train and jumped up after him. )
> 
> Garm: "There can only be ONE"
> 
> ( Garm rips the roof off of the car that Zeta landed in and Zeta jumps out just as Garm disconnects it. Garm and Zeta begin punching one another and it seems like forever before either one showed any sign of tiring out. All of a sudden the train was about to cross under a bridge. Zeta ducked and Garm jumped over. The fight continued and Zeta threw Garm to the front of the train. When Garm landed Zeta threw him off the front. When the train hit Garm he picked it up and threw it from the rails. Zeta was on top of the train which was speeding right into the crowded city streets. Garm flew toward the train and slammed right into Zeta knocking him right through a few building and Garm flew after him. Zeta hit one last building and lost consciousness. Garm flew down and was about to deliver the finishing blow when he was hit by a car.
> 
> Morpheus: "You should have been expecting that Smith"
> 
> ( The car sped away )
> 
> Geo: "take the next right into the old abandoned building and we should find the exit there"
> 
> Zeta: "He's lost control"
> 
> Morpheus: "That wasn't Garm, instead of transferring himself into the Garm agent he accidentally transferred Smith into the Garm Agent. We did kill that copy so Smith should be back under Garm's control now.
> 
> ( The crew escaped and Garm woke up )
> 
> Garm: "W-what just happened?"
> 
> ( The crew returned to the ship )
> 
> Zeta: Smith is just gaining in power, how will we be able to stop him?"
> 
> Geo: "To balance the equation you are also gaining power, you just don't know it yet."
> 
> ( The crew returned to Zion and decided to rest a while longer. )
> 
> Morpheus: "Garm's location is still unknown in the real world"
> 
> Geo: "I must take the Archangel out, I know how to find Garm."
> 
> Morpheus: "Your crew is tired, it will be too dangerous."
> 
> Geo: "I know what I am doing, the archangel is one of our best ships and I should be able to reach machine city safely."
> 
> Morpheus: "With your crew exhausted it might not be such an easy task"
> 
> Geo: "Crew? I'm going alone"
> 
> Morpheus: "This is suicide but I really can't stop you"
> 
> Geo: "Good, just tell everyone where I am."
> 
> Morpheus: "Good luck."
> 
> ( With those words said, Geo heads for 01 in the Archangel )


	10. Reprogrammed

> ( It wasn't long before Geo reached 01. )
> 
> Sentinel king: "What is it that you want?"
> 
> Geo: "There is a human that has been infected with Smith's data"
> 
> Sentinel king: "He must be destroyed"
> 
> Geo: "Just free him from the Matrix and you'll be safe as long as he never returns"
> 
> Sentinel king: "I guess we can trust you"
> 
> Geo: "Thank you" ( thinking in his head ) I'm just going to have to break that trust to teach you a lesson asshole.
> 
> ( Geo was allowed safe return to Zion so he took it slower so he didn't use up the little fuel he had left. Back at Zion Anna was getting undressed for bed when Zeta walked in. Anna quickly covered herself with the sheets. )
> 
> Anna: ( blushing) "I was about to go to bed"
> 
> Zeta: "I'm sorry, I should have knocked"
> 
> Anna: "Don't worry about it"
> 
> Zeta: " I was also told by Morpheus to inform you that Geo went to 01 to try and free Garm"
> 
> Anna: "If he refuses there is nothing they can do"
> 
> Zeta: "They could kill him"
> 
> Anna: ( starts to cry ) "I-I hope he escapes"
> 
> Zeta: ( pulling Anna close to him to comfort her ) "It's not for us to decide"
> 
> Anna: ( So tired she doesn't really know what she's saying or doing ) "Please don't go, I don't want to lose you too."
> 
> Zeta: "Whatever you want"
> 
> ( Anna was now fast asleep with her arms around Zeta. Zeta lied down with her and went to sleep as well )
> 
> ( When Geo returned to Zion it was late and everything was quiet. )
> 
> Morpheus: "Did your plan work?"
> 
> Geo: "If you can trust the machines to free him then yes."
> 
> Morpheus: ( laughing ) "Trusting the Machines to free Garm, and I took you for a smart man, you just become the death of Garm, the machines will now send every Agent and other program in their arsenal after him.
> 
> Geo: "Garm can handle it till we free him."
> 
> ( All of a sudden a hooded figure ran into the Archangel and the door closed, nobody could get in now to stop the ship from taking off besides the closing Gate. The archangel slammed through the gate and took off )
> 
> Geo: "Dammit, they must have heard what we said"
> 
> Morpheus: "But who can pilot that thing?"
> 
> Zeta: ( comes running in half dressed ) " Have you seen Anna?"
> 
> Geo: "Oh Shit! That was her, she went to try to save Garm"
> 
> Morpheus: "The three of us will take the Neo Nebbacudnezzar and track her down"
> 
> ( The Neo Nebbacudnezzar was off on yet another rescue mission. Anna found a place to stop and Jack in.)
> 
> Garm: "Anna, what are you doing here?"
> 
> Anna: "Geo asked the machines to free you so now the machines know where you are and are going to come after you."
> 
> Garm: We'll escape together, I know where we can go, come on I'll show you."
> 
> ( The place turned to code and Anna disappeared with Garm and they were both at the fountain. )
> 
> Garm: "We can stay here, no programs can come here, only their data when they are destroyed."
> 
> Anna: "I'm so glad your safe" (Anna kissed Garm and the two sat down to look into the mysterious fountain water together. )
> 
> THE END
> 
> ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Author's note: I'm done with the first story but I have two more to go, Garm must escape the Matrix in order to save Zion and Anna must choose who she loves, the saga continues with Matrix ReBooted, part 2 of my Matrix Trilogy.


End file.
